Challenge accepted: flowers of her past
by closedofHeart
Summary: Tobi asks why she always have the same flower in her hair. IceCrome's challenge for a [PeinBlue] filck.


Me no own Naruto. (Runs around caveman style)

----------------------

"Um…Hana-san" Tobi wanted to ask the blue hair member of Akatsuki but was not sure how to ask it. The rest of the members were in that hologram world of theirs for a meeting and the leader, for some reason was late. Tobi was bored.

"Yes Tobi?" the blue haired member asked, Tobi rarely spoke to HER of all people, usually when a member was late or during a meeting he bothers the others with his questions, not her, NEVER her, until today.

"Um…why do you keep on wearing the same flower in your hair?" Tobi asked. "Why do you ask such a question?" she asked, Tobi of ALL people, knew why she wore it. But of course the others don't. _Was this a test?_ She thought.

She decided not to tell the real truth., "it's a weapon, I use it for special jutsus." "Oh," Tobi said, "but why that one flower?" She frowned; Tobi knew she used it as a weapon but never why she ALWAYS used this type of flower.

----------------------------------------------------------------

--- **the past**

She woke up from her temporary campsite and saw the a single flower on the floor right next to her things. Somehow someone had broken through her jutsu without her knowing it and left the same flower and left without speaking.

She don't know when it happened, only that somewhere along the way she had acquired a stalker. He never showed his or her face but she assumed it was a he.

She pretend to ignored the stalker. Everyday was the same thing, she would wake up and find the same flower on the floor, and she'll take it to use for her jutsu later. However one day she woke up to find no flower. She hunted high and low thinking it might be crushed in her sleep by her turning, even hunting all over the cave where she slept for the night but no flower.

For five days it was like that, she woke up expecting to see a flower but it was not there. For some reason she felt cheated, stood up. Like a girl waiting for a boyfriend who never showed up.

Then after five days of no flowers, she woke up to see a bouquet of them. She took them feeling oddly happy and smelling its fragrance. She spoke hoping that whoever he was will come out. "Alright you're forgiven, come out, I wish to see you," she said.

He came out, and she was quite surprised by his appearance. He wasn't that bad looking, only for some reason unknown to man, had a LOT of piercings on his face. She only had one piercing on her face and it was a lip stud. "What are these flowers for?" she asked, she was not in a battle stance, if the guy wanted to kill her, he would have done so days ago.

The man quickly turned around, his back facing her, "someone told me that woman like flowers." "And?" she asked. "I looked around for flowers that girls would like and found those," although the man's back was turned, she could swear he was blushing. "So why were you five days late?" she asked. The man looked down and muttered, "I ran out of flowers, so I had to go back to where I found them in the first place and get them."

She stared, "you…actually carried all these flowers back and forth across unknown territory?" He looked sheepish, and for some unknown reason it started to rain. She laughed, she who rarely showed emotion even in the toughest of situations, laughed until her sides hurt, and the rain outside her cave got worse. The man turned to leave. "Wait…" she managed to gasp out. The man stopped. "Come into the cave," she said apologetically, "I could see we have a lot to talk about." After that she found out his name was Pein, and later she joined Akatsuki.

----------------------------------------------------

--- **present day**

"It looks and smells nice," she replied to Tobi who remained unconvinced, and then Pein finally appeared. "Alright, its time to begin our meeting," he said seriously, the image of a powerful and mysterious leader. But she knew better, the memory of a man running back and forth with a fist full of flowers, was one of the reasons she stayed, right up to the end.

Owari

Here's a little extra:

"Pein, do you realized that you stepped on fertilizer?" She asked when they were finally alone in their room. Pein cursed and hurriedly took of his sandals. Pein had recently started to grow flowers but for some reason the weather was **terrible.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I know its probably not the best of my stories.

By the way, in case you were wondering who told Pein woman like flowers, it was Tobi.

I firmly believe Pein has the ability to control the weather, maybe he even doesn't know how to control it?

Reviews? Especially you IceCrome, since you set the challenge. xD


End file.
